Piccoli Baci
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cuisines. Can her love for Italian cuisines lead her to something more? New Friends? Family? Even love? Decided to change the name from Kiss me goodbye to Piccoli Baci.
1. Italian Beginnings

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Ristorante Paradiso**

**Summary: **Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cuisines.

**A/N: **I love Ristorante Paradiso, if you don't know it's about a 21 year-old girl named Nicoletta who leaves her grandmothers' home in the countryside to work in Rome, at a restaurant owned by her estranged mother's second husband. And the best part is that she can't tell the man she's her mother's daughter and the restaurant Casetta Dell'orso is staffed by older gentlemen wearing glasses (because the mother prefers gentlemen with glasses). The anime is cute because she falls in love with this older guy named Claudio. The people have really wide smiles and the anime has a nice cozy feel to it.

**Edited: 2/5/13**

* * *

**Italian Beginnings**

* * *

_**September 23rd:**_

"Tadaima," Kagome whispered entering her apartment. Slipping off her day shoes and slipping on her pink bunny house slippers. Walking into her living room that held sparse furniture. Two creme cushions were kept neat on the floor with a low-rise circular table in between. She headed into the kitchen, turning on the lights. Her kitchen was the pride and joy of her apartment. With state of the art kitchen supplies from her keibo (step-mother) and neighbors over the years. Shiny, sleek tableware, designer plates and cups. A deluxe pink fridge, microwave, and stove. A bookshelf on the left side of the window filled with cookbooks and her own recipes.

"Blup blup." Grinning, another pride of her kitchen, her friend and pet Ponyo, a little red goldfish. Placing her book bag and purchases in the corner. Her trip to the bookstore had proven successful and she now owned Chef Anton's new French cuisine cookbook_, _as well as her school supplies for the new school semester starting tomorrow. She took out some fish food sprinkling a pinch in the fish bowl. "Hey Ponyo, sorry I was gone so long!"

"Blup blup."

"I missed you too Ponyo" She put the fish food up and flipping on her ancient radio nestled in the corner of her desk. The radio had been a gift from her Oji-san before he passed when she was five, so she made sure to keep it in good condition. Making her way towards her pink mini-fridge, a new pop song echoed throughout her kitchen.

Scanning the contents of her fridge, nibbling on her upper lip when she realized how little was there. _'I knew I should have restocked right after that congratulation's party last week.'_

"Looks like I'll have to go shopping after school tomorrow Ponyo." Her ears perked up when the catchy music from the radio beat sped up, playing a funky rythym.

Her hips automatically swaying side-to-side, listening to **Fashion Monster **by Kyary Pamyu.

Bobbing her head about, getting into the feel of the beat.

But as she looked over the contents of her fridge her mood dropped a little. _'Never a good sign when the first thing I see is old takeout from Ah-jeima's, bread, and cheese.'_ Here stomach chose that moment to growl loudly pleading for food. "I knew I should have bought that dango earlier today," only the fear of getting fat, because of her constant eating of sweets and good cuisines, had pressed her to walk away from the dango stand.

Sighing she looked deeper, her eyes like a hawks zeroed in on the leftovers Aki-chan had brought yesterday, but she had been too tired to eat. "Aya, leftovers from Aki-chan!" Akitoki-chan lived on the floor above her in apartment 32B. Aki's mother always made too much when it was her day to cook, so she would climb down the fire escape and deliver it to her. "Thank God, I have Aki-chan."

Doing a little nerd dance in delight. She shut the fridge with her foot, the leftover crab and shrimp salad from the other day in hand.

Dancing her way over to the microwave, before popping the leftovers in for three minutes. "Yummy leftovers~in my belly, hehe."

She began to sing along with the catchy song."Fasshon monsutā, fasshon monsutā...tetsu no kubikazari o hazushite tada jiyuu ni ikitai dake, fasshon monsutā, fasshon monsutā..."

Kagome pulled out a bag of tea and put some hot water to boil in her kettle. Pulling the honey and sugar down from the cabinet. "...kono semai kokoro no ori o kowashite jiyuu ni naritai no..." She did a little roll of her hips. Like she had seen the columbian singer, Shakira, do on the internet.

**_Ring_**

**_Ring _**

**_Ring_**

Turning down the volume, Kagome ran to get the phone. "Mushi mushi Higurashi residence des, Higurashi, Kagome speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

"Ah this is Kuchiyo-sensei the director of the honor's program at Johou High Academy. Could I speak with your stepmother?"

"Oh of course Kuchiyo-sensei, give me a second," fake calling for her stepmother. She pressed seven-four-four patching the call through to Maria, before hanging up. A system that Kagome and her stepmother came up with, so the school would never finds out about her living alone.

**Beep. ****Beep.**

"Oh yay!" Jumping off of the small stepping-stool she used to reach the phone. _Curse my shortness. _Flipping back on the radio. Opening the microwave her face was met with steam from her food. "Nothing like good food to put a smile on my face and warm my belly."

* * *

***Three Hours Later***

Kagome placed her brush back in the cabinet, hanging her towel back on the towel rack. Wearing a large pink t-shirt for bed. The apartment was quiet when she left the steaming bathroom, then again it always was quiet. She had been living alone since she was seven years old. '_Ever since mamma and brother's passing.'_

"I wonder how Maria and the boys are doing?" She thought about keibo and half-brothers absentmindedly. She hadn't talked to them in a little while.

Her father lived in Germany with his legitimate family. A wife and three sons. Her father was originally from Italy and a cold-hearted man. _'A man who wouldn't even acknowledge his own daughter when she had no one.' _It was only thanks to her stepmother secretly funding this place behind her father's back, that she was allowed to stay in this apartment. This was where she had lived with her mother and brother until their untimely death in a car accident nearly eight years ago.

_'It's all that I really have to hold on to them.'_

Her thoughts turning cynical when she thought about her father. "Ma you always spoke fondly of him, yet the second the solicitor told him about me he ran." Who knew what would happen if her father found out about what Maria was doing.

_'Probably would cut my funding.' _Her stepmother arranged for a maid to come in twice a week to check up on her, as well as she had to call twice a day to report where she was. She also had a tracker in her anklet that she always wore. Maria even paid the bill for getting her into Johou High Academy so she could have the best schooling. _'Talk about overboard, but it was still nice to know someone cared, even if she wasn't blood.'_

Quickly saying goodnight to Ponyo before returning to her room.

Her room was small her platform bed taking up most of the space and a small closet built a foot up in the wall that was filled with six uniforms for school and three outfits for casual wear. Her pajamas consisted of a simple large pink t-shirt that she kept in a make-shift drawer in her closet. Looking at the space where her platform bed was brought back fond memories.

_"Sis scoots over."_

_"You scoot over, I'm bigger."_

_"So."_

_"Sota, Kagome stop fighting."_

_"Yes ma"_

Eight years ago there hadn't been a platform bed, instead a large futon and lots of blanket. Her mother, her brother Sota, and her would cuddle together, since it was a one bedroom apartment. The room always felt crowded back then, but now that she was alone, she longed for that crowded feeling. Turning off the lights, she slipped into bed. Her little hello kitty alarm clock glared at her in glowing red numbers. It was 9 o'clock at night. Rolling over to look at the opposite wall that had a single poster on it and her calendar for the year. Tomorrow was circled with a red marker.

_First day of second semester and my birthday_

* * *

**TBC. Done with first chappy woohoo!**


	2. Italian School Days

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the idea.**

******Summary:**_ Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cusines._

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Edited!: 1/28/13**

* * *

**Italian School Days**

* * *

**September 24th:**

**_5:00 a.m._**

"GOOODD MORNING, your listening to K-93 f.m, with the craziest musi-" Kagome's hand slammed down on the loud alarm clock, officially shutting it off, before he hand retreated back under the warm comforter.

Yawning, stretching much like a cat. One azure blue eye poked out from underneath the comforter to see the clock glaring at her menacingly at the sun peeking through her window..

"Aya it's too early," she whined, throwing the covers off to the side. Sitting up, she eased out the kinks in her body.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome yawned her feet padded across the kitchen floor. She had a sleepy smile on her face when she saw Ponyo up and swimming about already. "Morning Ponyo."

"Blup blup." Kagome reached into the cupboard pulling out Ponyo's fish food, sprinkling a pinch into Ponyo's bowl. She put up the fish food, heading into her bathroom.

Grimacing at the sight of her morning face, dry slobber marks on the side of her cheek and mucous in the corner of her eyes. She turned on the faucet sprinkling some water in her face. Kagome reached up, slapping both of her cheeks, so they were now a little red and she was wide awake. The tingling sensation in her cheek proof of that.

"Yosh, new school semester here I come!"

* * *

_**7:20 a.m:**_

Kagome grumbled about prices get more and more expensive every year as she paid her scanned her PASMO card** (Bus pass).**

She saw a few other girls wearing high school uniforms for the school three miles from her own.

Some of them she remembered from middle school, so she went to chat with them.

"Hey Yamizaki-chan is that you?"

* * *

_**12 a.m:**_

"...It is required that each student finish this pre-assessment packet tonight and bring it in tomorrow-No exceptions. This helps me to know where you are in your studies and see if half of you did what was on the syllabus given this summer."

There were collective groans from the whole class.

_'What a bunch of whiners, half of them probably only took the class cause their parents ordered them to.'_

As a second year in high school, she had gotten used to doing these pre-assessment packets, some much think than the one in her hand. This should be expected, especially considering this is an advanced class at Johou High Academy. The tests helped to solidify in the teacher's mind if you were fit for class and what the teacher expects you to do throughout the semester. And based on how thick the packet in her hand was she would have to say, Sayaka-sennsei has high expectations for the class.

_'I wonder what Kuchiyo-sensei wanted yesterday. Probably to discuss the field trip for the honors students.'_

"Psst...psst" Kagome's brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Psst!"

Realizing someone was trying to call her, she turned around coming face to face with big expressive green eyes and a dopey wide grin. Too close for comfort

"Thank goodness I thought I would have to yell to get your attention."

Kagome leaned back a little to look at the person. _Bright spiky red hair, small button nose, and tall...really tall. It was a boy despite his soft sounding voice. She could tell he was a foreigner by his horrible attempt at speaking Japanese.'_

"Um..yes..Did you need something?" She asked him in perfect English. Hoping he spoke it.

The boy face literally shined when she spoke English, "Yeah...hehe...You see I kind of fell asleep and well...I'm not sure what were supposed to be doing."

Kagome looked at the boy and one word came to mind.

_Baka. _There was always one in every advanced class. One who slacked off when it came to work and ended up acing tests that mattered...or failed altogether. Trying to think back to the class introductions, but she didn't remembered seeing him introduce himself to the class earlier. _Then again there were a lot of new kids._

"Umm...who are you again?" Kagome asked. The boy smiled his eyes twinkled excitedly. _What was so great about introducing yourself_.

"Names Mancini, Taka an echange student from Italy and your Higurashi, Kagome right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes I am she. Well Mancini-san were supposed to finish our pre-assessment packets and bring them back tomorrow."

Taka gimaced. "Yikes and here I was thinking it was perfect paper airplane material."

Kagome shook her head, turning back around to face the front of the classroom.

_Why didn't I take that seat in the front?_

* * *

**Taka's P.O.V.**

* * *

** _7 a.m :_**

_Man when the old man said his granddaughter lived in Japan, he meant smacked dab in the heart of Japan.  
_

Taka gazed down at the lip of paper in his hand.

"Johou Academy."

It took him a while before he acquired the information he needed. Although now that he stood at the front gates of the school he couldn't help but be impressed. Tall wrought-iron gates surrounded the entire academy. A large building with high arched doors and had a French theme to it. This academy apparently is where the rich and smart kids attended high school, a lot of foreigners attended here as well.

_ Figures the old man's granddaughter would be smart, let's hope she not a snob._

He had always been interested in Asian culture so when the old man had offered him an all expense-paid trip to spend two weeks attending a Japanese school he had readily agreed, only to find out he was being sent to convince his estranged granddaughter to come and visit him in Italy. Apparently the old man's son, had been shirking his duties where his daughter was concerned and the old man is determined to see right done by his granddaughter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Psst...psst" I whispered as softly as I could so the teacher didn't hear. I waited but she still didn't turn around. Thinking I hadn't been loud enough I call out again.

"Psst!"

She finally turned around to face me. _Oh boy, she is real easy on the eyes. _"Thank goodness I thought I would have to yell to get your attention." I watched as she leaned back giving me a once over. Had I sent something wrong. However her eyes appraising me made me feel I like puffing out my chest, or flexing a bit. His Italian blood lit with pride at the spark he had seen in her eyes.

_Yes baby, I am that hot. _

"Um..yes..Did you need something?"

_Awesome she speaks English and boy was it the most melodic sound he had ever heard. _I couldn't help but blush, "Yeah...hehe...You see I kind of fell asleep and well...I'm not sure what were supposed to be doing."

Her small smile suddenly faded and her lips pursed.

_It's like old man when ever he's disappointed at something I've done. _It made me want to shudder, because usually such a look was followed by old man's mighty whack to the back of my skull.

"Umm..so who are you?" Kagome asked.

I couldn't help but smile. _She obviously wasn't paying attention to the introductions. Time to impress Taka! _"Names Mancini, Taka an exchange student from Italy, and your Higurashi, Kagome right?." _'Of course I knew her name long before the introduction was given this morning.'_

"Well Mancini-san we are supposed to finish our pre-assessment packets and bring them back tomorrow."

_Sheesh what is with this school, giving so much homework on the first day of school. _I decided to try my hand at making Kagome laugh. Maybe then it might be easier to get her to agree to come with me to Italy and then I won't have to suffer old man's wrath.

"Yikes and here I was thinking it was perfect paper airplane material."

She merely shook her head at my joke, turning back around, where she proceeded to ignore me till class let out. I grimaced, face palming. I had definitely messed up, it was obvious by the way she had been paying attention and taking diligent note in class that she was a nerd.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Higurashi-san wait up!" Kagome turned only to see the red-headed boy from earlier. Without really thinking she bolted down the hallway.

Taka blinked, surprised when Kagome suddenly took off. _Didn't she just see me? _He started to chase after her when someone stopped him.

"Mancini-san!" Taka turned surprised to see his teacher standing there with one hand on her hips and the other holding some stuff in her hand.

"Yes Sayaka-sensei did you need something?"

"Yes I did," tapping her foot in annoyance she held up the pre-assessment packet he was sure he had purposely left behind. "You left this in my classroom and I need to speak with you concerning something else. If you would please follow me." She said.

"Of course Sayaka-sensei." Taka looked back down the hall where Kagome had ran off, grumbling before following after Sayaka-sensei. Just what he needed something to delay his mission.

Kagome kept up with her pace till she was two hallways away. She slowed down to the same pace as everyone one else and made her way to her next class the long way. "what is with that guy, oh kami don't tell me he has a crush on me." The thought made her shudder.

* * *

**To be continued. Second chappy done!**


	3. Italian Birthday

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:**Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cusines.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**_"Italian."_**

* * *

**Italian Birthday**

* * *

Safe in the comfort of her home she dropped her bookbag and shoes heading into the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

Kagome shoulder's jumped before she relaxed. "Oh wow, what a surprise, thanks you guys." The day's events made her forget all about her annual wink~wink '_surprise party_.' Ah-jeima, Aki-chan, Enri, her landlady, and other tenants that she knew well were there with balloons everywhere. Party games were set up and presents were stacked in a neat pile in the living room. Lots of food ion the kitchen table. And a banner with a sloppy happy birthday written on it, hung over the doorway connecting the living room and kitchen.

"My oh my, you looked really surprised this time. Don't tell me you forgot your birthday Ka-go-me" Akitoki-chan, Aki for short, came up to her a goofy grin on her face, her hands stuck in her overall pockets.

"Now now Aki-chan, you should show some more respect to your ~sempai~." It was Mrs. Tsumiyama from apt 34C. Everyone laughed, while Aki blushed. It was no secret that everyone had been in awe, when Kagome had skipped not one but two grades and got into Johou High.

"She's right, Kagome-sempai here is a second year at Johou High," it was Riku who spoke now. Aki-chan's cousin who had a crush on Kagome since last year when she went to his birthday party. "I wish I could attend such a prestigious school."

"Hoho, no chance of that with your puny peanut brain." Aki teased him, starting a small squabble that ended in lots of laughs and huffs. By the end of the night Kagome was worn out from playing games and eating cake and ice cream. Sifting through her presents, she got three new outfits from the Koishiba family. Another five from the other tenants. It really was no secret that she only had two casual outfits, but it was because she didn't do fashion.

_'Not to mention most of my money goes towards buying recipe books and new kitchen supplies.'_ All for cooking cuisines and pastries. There was two recipe books from Mr. Hognu. He own a bookstore down the block, the recipe books were pretty hard to come by. She would be sure to thank him with one of those lemon cakes he likes so much. There was two or three miscellaneous kitchen items, and the rest was money.

Putting everything up and storing the money away in her piggy bank jar. She had twelve filled piggy banks so far. Anytime she had loose change or whenever birthdays came she put the money up in her savings. _'What's the point of spending extra when I have everything I need.'_ Maria made sure that she had everything, including a maid that personally she didn't need.

Kagome giggle to herself looking at the mess, "Well I guess she'll have something to clean up tomorrow." She was about to retire for the night, when she caught sight of a wrapped box that halfway covered by a cushion. Picking it up, she saw a note attached to it, in pretty cursive handwriting. _'From Maria and brothers.'_

Open the box, she picked up an apron, a toque (chef's hat), and a name tag. Unwrapping the metal name tag, she smiled sadly. She couldn't be mad, it was a gift from Maria and her half-brothers, who from the looks of it signed the back of her apron in their chicken scratch handwriting. The engraving on the name tag was simple curvy handwriting. _'Chef Higurashi-Romano'_

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

"Mushi mushi, Higurashi residence. Higurashi Kagome speaking. May I ask whose calling."

A elegant chuckle was heard on the other side. _**"Wow don't you sound professional, darling."**_

Rolling her eyes, she grinned, _**"Hey Maria, are the boys there?"**_

There was an mock offended gasp on the other side. _**"Oh my here I was calling to wish you a happy birthday, but I'm just chopped liver compared to nine and six year old boys."**_

_**"So are you going to put them on then?"**_ Kagome asked, teasing her stepmother.

There was some muffled voices and what sounded like arguing over the phone before three small voices came on the phone.

**_"Happy birthday big sis."_**

**"Hello little brothers, thank you for the presents. I loved them all so much."**

**"I got you the chef's hat."**

**"I got you the nice apron."**

**"Mamma and I did the name tag together."** A small, squeaky voice piped in. The boys began to argue over whose gift was better to Maria shushed them, telling them if father heard about this 'big sis' will disappear forever.

Kagome giggled listening to Maria calm them down, before the boys said goodnight. _**"Maria."**_

_**"Si piccolina."**_

_**"Grazie."**_

_**"Your welcome, I wish you the happiest of birthdays piccolina."**_

_**"Goodnight Maria."**_

_**"Goodnight Kagome."**_

* * *

**Done. Short and sweet.**


	4. Italian Surprise

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:**Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cusines.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**_"Italian."_**

* * *

**Italian Suprise**

* * *

**October 5th,_ Sunday (Two Weeks Later):_**

The small portable TV was on the counter. An italian cooking show was on.**_ "__Mettere__ un pizzico di sale...mescolare nella miscela lentamente."_**

A lazy smile was permanently planted on Kagome's face as she followed the directions of the lady, lightly pouring in the mixture while the mixer whisked it together slowly. "Hum hum, mixing it slowly and done." Kagome put down the bowl, turning off the mixture.

Grabbing the remote she paused the tv show.

Pulling out an ariake deep designer plate she set it on the counter. Placing two halves of a strawberry on the plate forming a little heart. Then two slices of key halfway on top of the strawberries giving it a double heart effect. "So cute," using a spoon she made a simple drizzle design with the white sweet sauce. Creating a little zig zag effect.

Grabbing two frozen king size Hershey's chocolate bar from the freezer. One milk chocolate the other dark chocolate. She pulled out the grater, she speckled dark chocolate flakes on top of the strawberries and kiwis. Kagome grated the rest of the chocolate bar in a small ariake green bowl. The milk chocolate bar she grated only a tenth of the bar on the strawberries and kiwis. The rest she put in bowl with dark chocolate flakes.

Her lips pursed feeling like something was missing. "Hmm, what could be missing. Powder sugar? No too sweet. Spritz of lemon? No too sour."

She turned the light from the window hit the glass of Ponyo's bowl and Kagome smiled, walking over towards the fishbowl.

"Hey Ponyo, what do you think is missing?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Blup. Blup." Bubbles rose to the surface of the water.

Sighing dejectedly, "ugh this is what you get Kagome for talking to your pet fish," chastising herself she moved back over plate.

Staring down at it intently.

"..."

**Ding Dong**

Kagome continued to look at the plate thoughtfully.

Akitoki-chan and the maid knew better than to bother her on Sundays. Which meant it was probably the a new mailman.

_'Just slip it through the mail slot and leave.'_

**Ding Dong**

**Ding Dong**

Kagome cheeks puffed up, "Coming," she yelled.

Wiping her hands off on her apron, she headed towards the door.

Opening the door, seeing Akitoki-chan she smiled "Yes Aki-cahn what's u—" Kagome paused, when Aki-chan moved out of the way revealing Taka.

Kagome stared at him blankly before moving to shut the door.

"Wait," Taka yelled, shoving his foot in the door. "Come on can't we just talk as fellow classmates"

Kagome contemplated the pros and cons of letting him in, before sighing. _'Best to get this out of the way.'_

Kagomme stepped back letting him inside. Watching him shrug of his jacket hanging it up like he lived there. Her brow twitched.

_'Why me Kami-sama?'_

"Uhh Kagome did I do something wrong?" Aki-chan whispered.

Looking at her, she shook her head. "No, don't worry he's...a fellow classmate. I'll be fine." Soothing Aki-chan's worries that she had done something wrong.

"O-okay, well gotta go. Hope you can show me your new cuisine later."

Smiling she nodded enthusiastically, "You'll be the first to see it." She said, saying a quick goodbye before closing the door. Silently adding _if I ever finish it._

Turning around to see him sitting at the edge of the one step leading into the living room, only wearing socks. His shoes neatly placed in the guest cubby-hole.

_'At least had common sense to take off his shoes.'_

"Cuisine? You cook?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes I cook, actually today is my cooking day. I usually spend my day making a cuisine for one specific person in the apartment complex every Sunday...alone." she said emphasizing alone.

"Oh..uh sorry..I should just go." He said, getting ready to put his shoes back on.

Sighing, "Yeah right, your already here. Might as well get this over with. Follow me." She said walking past him.

* * *

**Taka's P.O.V.**

_'Small but comfortable looking. I wonder how her whole family lives in such a small apartment.'_

"Please have a seat," Kagome motioned to the cushion set near the low-rise table.

Sitting down where she motioned for me to sit, I looked at her still standing and couldn't help but take in her attire.

She was wearing a simple spaghetti strap shirt and shorts, with a white apron wrapped around her waist. There was little fresh stains on her apron suggesting she had just been cooking. Her hair was in two buns on both sides of her head.

_'She looks so adorable.'_

I wonder if maybe I should have brought something, or thought this through more. _What if her father comes home and sees me here, alone with her?_

Then again this could have been what the old man meant when he said his son was shirking his duties as a father.

_'Did Kagome regularly host guys in her house? Would that make Akitoki-san like a bouncer or pimp?' _

Different kinds of sordid thoughts came to mind. One of Kagome-ahem-entertaining a guy on the kitchen table dressed in only an apron.

Another was of her in lewd positions all over the kitchen while some random man gazed at her body perversely. Spraying whip cream all over her.

Shaking those weird thoughts from his head. I really need to stop reading those weird hentai manga books.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Both teens sat across from each other an awkward silence stretched on for another minute.

Kagome's hands slapped on the table as she rose, Taka jumped a little at the sudden action.

"Um why don't I get us something to drink?" She suggested.

"Um yeah...thanks," Taka scratched the back of his head. Honestly when he had asked a friend for Kagome's address, under the guise of returning her notebook that he ahem..borrowed from her desk when she was at lunch. He hadn't expected for it to be so awkward, or that they would be the only ones there.

_'Where are her parents?'_

* * *

**To be continued. Hooray I'm done. ****Any suggestions for pairings, if you know the characters of Ristorante Paradiso.**


	5. Italian Cinnamon Spice

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:**Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cusines.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**_"Italian."_**

* * *

**Italian Cinnamon Spice**

* * *

***In the Kitchen***

Kagome paced around the kitchen.

"Baka Kagome how did you get stuck in a situation like this? What kami could I have possibly angered?"

She stopped pacing, taking a deep breath. She already knew that there was only one thing to do. Make tea. Moving towards the fridge she started pulling out ingredients.

_'After all I can't be rude and leaving him sitting there, my mamma taught me better than that!'_

"Hey are you allergic to nuts!" She shouted, grinning when she heard a gruff no.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, I can try out my favorite tea recipe." Now in a better mood she grabbed out some other stuff.

_'Well he can wait a little bit.'_

* * *

***Ten Minutes Later***

"Sorry for the wait," bustling in with a small tray she set a steaming cup down in front of Taka.

Sitting opposite of him, she picked up her own cup taking a light sip.

Taka eyes the cup, before taking a tentative sip. His whole mouth suddenly came alive. Eyes widening slightly.

_**"Oh my it's delicious, it's sweet but a bit bitter."**_ Taka spoke not realizing he had switched back to his main tongue.

Kagome blushed at the compliment, glad to know he liked it, _**"It's Marron Brandy tea, adding whipped cream and sugar-coated chestnuts to milk tea, then adding brandy to it to bring out the intoxicating aroma. Oh but don't worry about getting drunk, I only put a small cap full in**_**."**

Taka head quirked to the side, _'Did she just..speak Italian? No I must be imagining it. Surely she would have mentioned that in the past two weeks they had been talking in school or at lunch' _

After all he had spoken in Italian several times and lunch and she never once commented. Actually she usually would look at him like he was crazy.

"You speak Italian?"

"Hnn." She spoke as if it was no big deal, "I speak and understand a little bit better than your average tourist, but I'm not an expert. I just watch a lot of Italian cooking shows." She explained lying through her teeth.

She was in fact well-versed in the language, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

_'He'd probably get it in his head that we'll be all buddy buddy now that I speak his language. Oh kami what would happen if he found out I'm Italian.'_

Kagome dreaded the thought.

Taka face was blank for a minute before a wide smile spread across his face. "Cool. Smart, can speak English, Japanese, Italian, and can cook, is there anything you can't do?"

Kagome touched her lip, pondering his question. Snickering she said the first thing that came to mind."Ride a horse."

"Ehh, ride a horse?' Chuckling softly, "Wow not exactly what I expected for an answer. Maybe sew, or swim, but not able to ride a horse interesting. Well let me tell you a secret." Leaning across the table, he motioned her closer. She leaned her ear in expectantly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neither can I," he whispered, before pulling back. Laughing at the miffed expression on Kagome's face.

"Hmph whatever," her arms crossing under her chest, sticking her tongue out at him.

Taka just laughed even more. "Haha you look like a little kid!"

"i do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

Taka held his arms up in mock defense, "Fine whatever makes you feel better."

Uncrossing her arms, she picked up her cup taking another sip, before setting it down. The brandy washed over her system. Her emotions cooling and as she collected herself.

"You know you remind me of Adrian Calliope. She was a woman of many talents..." Taka took over most of the conversation regaling her with stories about his life in his home country. Their conversation then drifting to the differences in schooling. Debating about going to school six days a week. Taka felt like he was really drawing her in. _Maybe she'll be thrilled at the chance to go to Italy._ He thought about all the places he could show her in Rome.

The restaurants he could take her to.

Refilling their cups with some more tea, Kagome realized that she had forgot all about asking Taka what he wanted to talk about.

"Whatever, so what is it you wished to speak with me about?" She asked stiffly.

"Oh well I actually came to talk and give you something," Reaching into the satchel at his side, pulling out her notebook.

Kagome leaned forward to get a closer look. Her lighting up when she saw the familiar cover, "Ayah my notebook! I thought I lost it. Where did you find it?"

Taka cheeks dimpled, "Found it in the hall. I forgot to give it to you, so i asked someone where you lived to return it."

Kagome nodded, flipping through the notebook to make sure everything was in order. She sighed in relief holding the notebook close. _'Thank kami their still there!'_

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this notebook means to me." Her eyes were sparkling with gratefulness.

Taka felt a heavy feeling settle in his gut. **Guilt.**_ The notebook is obviously very precious to her. __I probably should have looked to see what I was taking beforehand.'_

Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled awkwardly, "Ha ha ha...yeah no problem."

Kagome set the notebook down by her side, picking up her cup, "You know your Japanese has improved, although you still switch in an out a bit. Why were you with Aki-chan."

"Oh you mean Akitoki-san, well I got your address but not the apartment number. I met Akitoki-san outside of the building and after answering twenty questions about why I was visiting she led me to your apartment. which reminds me what is with the whole interrogation thing anyway, someone after you," he said jokingly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, before realizing it was a joke. "No Aki-chan's just protective of me, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Talk about?" His brows furrowed before smacking himself on the head, "Oh yeah I uh wanted to talk about was—well as you know I'm from Italy."

One brow rose, the other quirked downward.

_**"Si, I believe that was clarified on the first day of**_**_ school and our conversation today."_** Mocking him by replying in Italian.

His eyes rolled at his stupidity, "Right, anyway the point is...do you know of a man named Christo Romano?"

Kagome's cup clattered down onto the table, a little tea sloshed onto the table, the second the name left his lips.

"Shit!" Cursing sharply, she hurried and picked up a napkin dabbing the area like her life depended on it.

"Sorry about that, I' a bit clumsy, w—hat did you say?" She asked nervously. "A Christian? I believe you said, well that is a person who worships—"

"No no, I asked if you know a man named Christo Romano? Your grandfather!" Taka said exasperatedly.

Kagome started dabbed the tea more fervor, at his outburst.

Glancing worriedly at Kagome as she kept dabbing at the table, even though the spot was now dry. Taka felt a little uneasy.

Inside Kagome was in full panic mode and mentally berating herself.

_'Maybe this was too soon. I probably should have tried to get a little closer before springing this on her. Aww how stupid can I be. She'll surely not talk to me again.'_

His hand reached out stilling hers. Kagome stared at the hand like it was the hand of the devil and he drew back instantly.

"Um I'm sorry, I-I should go," Taka stuttered out, he didn't dare meet her eyes, instead rising from the table. _'She must not have known, or worse bad history. No wonder he sent me.'_

He slung on his satchel. "I think I've over stayed my welcome."

"It would seem so," Kagome replied cooly standing up stiffly, escorting him to the door.

Taka stopped short of the door, turning around. He rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced or offended you in anyway. I had a good time and ...the tea it really was delicious."

Kagome nodded, her guarded mood lessening a bit. She really couldn't totally dislike anyone when they complimented her cooking.

"Thank you, your presence here was tolerable for a brief time, now not so much," pausing when something came to mind and she looked at Taka sharply, "Tell me Taka about Christo, my ahem g-grandf-f-grandfather...does he know that I'm here, like my exact location" Swallowing over the word grandfather.

Taka hesitated and thought about lying, but the perceptive glare had him fearful if she caught him in a lie.

_'Definitely don't want to have my ass kicked by a little Asian girl.'_

"Yes, he knows." Answering truthfully.

Kagome persisted with her interrogation. "Did he send you?"

Nodding his head, "But it isn't how you think it is. I thought he was just offering me a free trip because he knew how much I love Asian culture. Then I found out it was to find you and convince you to come to Italy. He really wants you to come and see his home country, see what your father has denied you from birth. Meet the other side of your family in Italy. I know it its a lot to take in, but I saw that look on your face earlier when I was talking about my home country, the enchantment, the twinkle of curiosity and wonder. You can see it all with a family that will splurge on you..not leave you alone in this apartment."

The glare she set his way at the word family had him backing away slightly.

"Look I can see your not exactly in the mood to hear me out right now, so just sit think about it and call this number if you change your mind."

He whipped out a little business card from his pocket with his cell and address.

Honestly it had been a loose plan of his in case she hadn't decided to talk to him, or wasn't home.

Kagome took the card.

Taka opened the door walking out into the deserted hallway, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Taka."

"Yes." He turned hopeful spark in his eyes.

_'I knew it, she can't really just kick me out. I mean this is her grandfather were talking about. Surely she'll be curious about her what is going on with her grandfather even if there may be some bad blood.' _Christo had been good to him and his family. Friends of the family since before he was born.

But the steel look in her eye and the hard look on her face erased such hopeful thoughts.

"...don't come again." She said coldy, closing the door.

Taka stared at the door for a minute. Shocked to say the least.

* * *

When he finally overcame his shock he turned to head home.

A soft, high pitched voice stopped him. "Hey!"

Turning it was the nice girl from earlier who helped him find Kagome's apartment number, Akitoki-san, "Yes?"

Aki-chan grinned, "Did you give it to her?"

He was confused before remembering he had told her earlier his fake reason for seeing Kagome. "Oh yeah! She was elated to get the notebook back."

Aki-chan seemed happy, her expression brightening. "Good! That notebook means a lot to her."

She sat down on the last step leading to the next floor.

His brow rose in curiosity, "Umm sorry if I sound nosy, but why is the notebook so important?"

Aki-chan's expression dimmed slightly, her jaw slacking to the side a little. "That notebook, it's actually a cookbook. Back when Miss Higurashi was alive, they would make all types of cuisines. Kagome and her mom would write their recipes in that notebook. Since her mother's death it has been Kagome's most prized possession. It's rare that the book isn't with her. I'm sure she's glad to have it back."

Now Taka felt even more guilty about taking the book. "Oh, well then I'm glad I found it and got it back to her...so do you know when her father will be back."

Aki-chan looked at him quizzically. "You really don't know anything? Look I'll only tell you because you seem like a nice person."

Taka sat beside Akitoki-san.

"Kagome lives alone, except for her maid that comes twice a week. I mean she has dinner with us usually on the weekdays and on Sunday it's her special—we still check in, so don't think you can do any funny business with her."

"But what about her father, Mr. Romano?" Taka questioned. He didn't know much about Christo's son. He had only ever seen pictures of him and from what he had heard from some people. They had a bad falling out years ago. But to leave his daughter to live alone, he really was shirking his duties as a father.

"That man hasn't been here before not even when Miss Higurashi and Sota passed away. He never acknowledged Kagome, it was his wife who foots the bill for the place and hired the maid to check in on Kagome. That man is a right on bastard and I don't know how Kagome may secretly feel, but personally I don't even think she recognizes him as her father."

"I guess it's no wonder she didn't want to come to Italy," Taka whispered softly to himself. Aki-chan looked at Taka suspiciously.

"Go to Italy? Wait don't tell me, her father sent you!" Aki-chan stood up, her hands balling into fists and fire in her eyes ready to slug the guy.

"No, no it's not like that," waving his hands frantically trying to explain, "I was sent by her grandfather. He only found out about Kagome recently and heard through a small time journalist, trying to extort money from him that he was shirking his duties as a father and wanted me to come and convince her to come live with him in Italy. Have a family, people to love and care for her."

Aki-chan's fist went lax, her lips pursed as she digested Taka's words.

"Still sounds like bullshit if you ask me." Aki-chan chose to stand by her friend. "It sounds more like her grandfather just wants to make sure this journalist doesn't have any proof of his accusations by bringing her to Italy. A bastard just like her father" Aki-chan watched Taka's face for any signs to confirm her words.

Instead Taka stood up abruptly, anger building up in him, "Christo is not like that! He's a kind old man that loves his family. I don't know what his motives are, but I know he would never act like such a heartless cad. He's a good man and I won't stand for anyone badmouthing his name!"

He turned abruptly away from Kagome's best friend storming off. Leaving Aki-chan feeling a tinge of guilt, but she wouldn't waver. Instead she had to go tell Kagome what she had heard. No doubt the second Kagome had heard anyone from her father's side of the family being mentioned she had kicked him out.

She knew her friend well.

* * *

**Taka's P.O.V.**

After ten minutes of stomping angrily down the sidewalk My anger had waned, now feeling like a dufus for leaving without finding out more stuff.

_'That friend of her's really has loose lips, when it comes to keeping stuff in.'_

"What am I going to do now," kicking a stray can out of my path. I contemplated my choices. Well two choices anyways.

_'Should I tell Christo? Or not?'_ Shaking that thought away.

I couldn't just tell the old man that his granddaughter had flat out flipped her pancake when she heard only his name mentioned.

"I'll give her a few days to calm down, then talk to her about it. Yeah that sounds good."

I sighed, joining in with the rest of the afternoon sidewalk traffic.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think. Too long of a chapter in my opinion, but couldn't stop writing. ****Any suggestions for pairings, if you know the characters of Ristorante Paradiso.**


	6. Italian Ice

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary:**Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cusines.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**_"Italian."_**

**A/N: Review if you have any suggestions for pairings, if you know the characters of Ristorante Paradiso.**

* * *

**Italian Ice**

* * *

Aki sat on the clean counter, her legs swinging back and forth.

Everything around her had been bundled up and moved out already

Watching as her best friend since kindergarten move coming back into the empty kitchen with her clothes in hand, putting them neatly in her suitcase.

Ponyo swam back and forth in his fish bowl. His fish bowl was on the floor in the corner of the room since the table was already gone.

"Kags are you sure about this?" Aki asked not exactly thrilled to here her best friends '_good news.'_ "I mean moving to Italy that's a big step. You could always stay."

Kagome paused mid-stride back to her room.

"Look Aki, my father he doesn't know about this, I mean me still staying in this apartment. My stepmother has secretly footed the bill for everything under the guise of using her monthly shopping allowance. If my grandfather knows I'm here, then my father will surely find out about everything soon enough. Maria has the kids to think about, my father won't hesitate to divorce her and keep the kids. I have to be rational and leave ahead of time." Explaining as best as she could to her friend.

Aki accepted the answer, still shocked at how fast the place had been cleared out.

_'Then again there hadn't been much to begin with.'_

"Maria has already withdrawn me from school and she's settled the paperwork with the landlady. Made sure to cover up the paper trail, so this is it."

By the time Kagome was done taking her shower and dressed, Aki was halfway asleep on the counter.

Aki was jostled away to see Kagome standing so close with Ponyo's fish bowl in hand.

She moved off the counter thinking she wanted to put him there, instead she held out the small fishbowl to her.

"Here."

Aki's mouth slanted open, shaking her head. "Kagome not Ponyo he's like your family."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah and so are you, so take him. Don't look so upset I can't take him with me abroad. He needs to stay here in Japan."

Aki face dropped as she took the fishbowl, "Fine, I'll take good care of him," she said holding the bowl with care, as to not slosh the water around.

"I know you will," she picked up her suitcase, rolling it out the door, Aki following behind her.

They stopped at Aki's apartment first to drop off Ponyo. Akitoki's mother and Ah-jeima were waiting in the living room, pulling Kagome in for a big hug.

Not letting Kagome leave till she had an extra carry-on full of Ah-jeima's good food for the trip and something special from Aki's mom.

"Your mamma gave this to me when you grandfather died, she somehow always knew she wouldn't live to give this to you. She told me to give it to you but only when I felt like you were ready. Here," Enri, Aki's mother held out a small box.

Carefully setting her stuff down she opened it. Inside was a a note, lifting it up she read it.

_'To my beautiful star, shine beautifully everyday. And make those Italian cuisines that your mamma so dearly loved.'_

Smiling fondly at the letter she set it on the table, picking up a necklace. A simple black cord and a shiny pink bauble. There were rings as well, her grandmother's ring. A ring her mother never got the chance to wear.

I planned on giving it to you when you turned eighteen, but since we don't know when you'll be back. It's best to give it to you now." She explained.

Kagome nodded, hugging Enri one last time, before Aki came in to tell them the taxi was waiting.

Returning the keys to the landlady, Kagome waved goodbye to her dear friends and second family.

* * *

**TBC. Finally I'm done, now to get started on another chapter. Wish me luck!**


	7. Italian Landing

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but the idea.**

**Summary: **Kagome has been on her own for a long time. Living life as best as she can, but what happens when she becomes entangled in the world of the Italian cuisines.

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**"Italian."**_

**A/N: "APES" or ape piaggio, are three-wheeled cars, or trucks that are used for narrow roads. They are used a lot in Italy and are so cute and small., but can hold a lot of stuff if you wanted to. I saw this RV ape and I totally want it.**

* * *

**Italian Landing**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Glancing down at the paper again, making sure the address was correct. Sure enough it was. Looking back up at the terracotta apartment building. The building was old, with old fashion earth-toned colors that reflected beautifully under the Italian sun. The apartment apparently was owned by a friend of Maria's that was studying abroad for a couple of months and needed someone to watch her apartment for her.

"**_Grazie."_** Kagome thanked the old woman for taking her this far, grabbing her luggage off the back of the ape **(three**-**wheeled truck)**. The old lady waved goodbye before driving away in her ape.

"I totally have to get one of those," she loved how cute it look.

_'And that kind lady even told me that there were custom kinds too. I could turn it into a portable food joint and sell food to earn some revenue.'_

She had just enough money to cover her living expenses for a good two months, but she needed to get some money rolling in since Maria wouldn't be able to send her money anymore.

Rolling her her stuff into the building she was met with her first obstacle. **Stairs.**

With a huff, she lugged her two large suitcases and carry-on up three flights of stairs until she reached her apartment door.

_What happened to elevators?_

Grateful to put down the suitcases, reaching into her pocket pulling out her key. Sliding the rustic key in the door, turning it. Taking in a deep breath, before opening the door. Welcoming in the sight of her new home, her new life.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Ahh," Kagome sat down in the kitchen chair, plopping a note and pencil on the table, relieved that all of her things were unpacked.

Despite how the outside of the building looked, inside the apartment was way different. Whoever Maria's friend was the woman had quirky taste in décor. A bright technicolor living room, lots of different color furniture, with an oddly-shaped vase with a dead flower situated on a rainbow coffee table. The walls featured a whole montage to Marilyn Monroe and some pictures of whom she guessed was the owner of the apartment and Maria. The only room that lacked color was the guest room which she occupied.

Even then her stuff it only took up half the space of the bedroom, so used to living in a small room.

She sat up straight, picking up the pencil.

_I should probably make a note of things I'm going to need._

Looking over the fridge, which to her delight had food in it stocked. All great cooking ingredients. Looking in the cabinets she found them filled with all types of seasonings, some she hadn't even hear of. Inspecting the kitchenware she found only the best machinery in the lower cabinets and on the counter. Her brow twitched, already knowing exactly what was going on.

"Damn it must have been her, I knew she wouldn't stop at simply giving me money."

And indeed when Kagome searched through the guest bathroom. She found toiletries and other girly stuff. Like makeup and other stuff Maria used to send her when she first got into middle school, but never had an interest in using. Rolling her eyes she was about to go call her, when she heard a clamoring at the door. Wary she picked up the near threatening looking thing which happened to be a broom.

Cracking the door a little she peeked outside.

"_**Who is it?"**_

On the other side was a two men dress in a moving company uniform.

_**"Hello were with Roma & Packaging, I'm looking for a Miss Kagome Romano. We have a package delivery,"**_ one said motioning to a large trunk and bags sitting by the other mans foot behind him. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the last name before realizing it was obviously Maria's doing.

Sighing she opened the door fully.

_**"Right, I'm Miss Romano." **_

The man obviously didn't care instead looked ready to go. She actually felt a little bad when she actually saw the size of the trunk.

_'And here I thought my luggage this morning was bad.'_

Then again there was two of them, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"_**Ah sign here please then,"**_ he handed her an electronic clipboard and she squiggled down her signature. Handing it back allowing them to carry the trunk and bags inside. Closing the door firmly when they left.

Looking at the hulky trunk like one would a land mine. Cracking her fingers and stretching a little she spent the next fifteen minutes half carrying, half sliding the trunk into her room. Going back to retrieve the bags.

Kagome just sat there on her bed for a while before getting up to open it. _No point in prolonging the inevitable, my curiosity would've just ate at me._ Flipping open the locks she closed her eyes as she cracked open the lid, one eyes peeking open to look at the contents. Her eye nearly fell out of her socket.

The trunk was full of all of her cookbooks she had been told were going to be put in storage, along with some other miscellaneous stuff. There was also a note with a credit card stuck to it on top, picking it up she read it out loud to herself.

"Hey Kagome! I thought I should surprise you with a little something extra consider this and the other stuff as homecoming gift. This credit card is linked to a separate account I had drawn up for you, don't worry I made sure that they can't find you from it. It should tide you over in case you can't find a job soon enough and get a ride. I talked with an old college buddy of mine, he'll be stopping by in two days time to explain everything to you to go ahead and test out of school. He will also provide you with information about going to driving school. ~Ooh I can only imagine you riding on a cute little vespa~ Make sure..."

The note said some more stuff, but she read all she really needed to. Kagome clenched her fist around the note.

Tears welling up in her eyes.

"T—that woman, she's too good to me," it always made her happy and sad to know Maria cared so much—sad, because that woman cared more about her than her father who was actually related to her did. The tears kept coming and she was privy to stop them.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Escorting her into the office, she sat quietly as Mr. Richards, Maria's college buddy, filled out the necessary forms for her. When they were done she was officially scheduled for the test to test out of school in one week's time. He also took her to a nearby driving school, providing them with a pre-filled out registration form by Maria.

Mr. Richards asked her if she had any other concerns and she asked him about getting an APE and a business license. Richard told her he would inform Maria, explaining that it wouldn't be any problem.

"_**Maria sponsors small businesses all over the globe, call it her humanitarian duty. Mr. Romano won't even think twice about her sponsoring another."**_

Skeptical about that she didn't fuss about it. _**"Alright and thanks for doing this for me."**_

_**"No problem."**_

_**~oOo~**_

Kagome thanked him when he dropped her off at back at her apartment.

Waving goodbye, she headed inside.

Trudging up the stairs, she felt like she had accomplished a lot of stuff today.

It was mostly the tour around the driving school and all that good food she ate with Mr. Richards at some fancy restaurant—and of course her inner love of food couldn't resist when he said get anything she wanted.

Smiling when she remembered the shocked look on Mr. Richards face.

**_"A girl with a healthy appetite it's good to see."_**

He spent most of the time staring at her. Guffawed at how she packed it all away—no doubt wondering where it all went.

By the time Kagome made it inside the apartment she headed straight to her room.

Her legs felt like heavy weights, sore from all the walking from earlier.

Falling straight into bed, too tired to move.

She drifted off with happy memories to fill her through the night.

* * *

**Done, so tired and bored. Lovely is sad because she gets no love, so review. Onegai!**


End file.
